Electrical cables for transmission of electrical signals are well known. One common type of electrical cable is a coaxial cable. Coaxial cables generally include an electrically conductive wire surrounded by an insulator. The wire and insulator are surrounded by a shield, and the wire, insulator, and shield are surrounded by a jacket. Another common type of electrical cable is a shielded electrical cable comprising one or more insulated signal conductors surrounded by a shielding layer formed, for example, by a metal foil. To facilitate electrical connection of the shielding layer, a further un-insulated conductor is sometimes provided between the shielding layer and the insulation of the signal conductor or conductors. Both these common types of electrical cable normally require the use of specifically designed connectors for termination and are often not suitable for the use of mass-termination techniques, that is, the simultaneous connection of a plurality of conductors to individual contact elements, such as, for example, electrical contacts of an electrical connector or contact elements on a printed circuit board.